xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Bekka(Wonder Woman)
Bekka was one of the New Gods of New Genesis and is an accomplished warrior. She is the granddaughter of Highfather, leader of those on New Genesis. After a war lasting a thousand years, New Genesis and Apokolips settled on a peace treaty. Bekka would marry Orion, one of the sons of Apokolips' ruler Darkseid. In reality, Highfather had no intention of honoring the treaty and planned to massacre the Apokoliptians during the wedding. Highfather declared history would remember Bekka for her courage and sacrifice. On the eve of her wedding, Bekka wavered after meeting Orion and noticing he was different from his family. Orion broke tradition and went to see Bekka. He convinced her to get on his Astro-Glider and flew her to the planet's crystalline summit, a place he often went to think and reflect on things. She was surprised there was somewhere so beautiful on Apokolips. Orion stated the two of them were the only hope for their worlds but they had to be prepared for treachery everywhere. Bekka was given a sword, forged by the planet's finest swordsmith, as a wedding gift. It was virtually indestructible and had a Mother Box built into the pommel. Orion asked her to keep it at her side always. The sword would protect her when he could not. They kissed. The next day, Granny Goodness proceeded over the wedding and pronounced Orion and Bekka as one in spirit. Bekka tried to hurry Orion away as Highfather promised to spare his life but not at the expense of the mission. As everyone applauded for the couple, Highfather and his people murdered Darkseid and the others. Orion refused to flee and attacked Highfather. He was killed. Bekka tried to save him in vain. Highfather reminded her he was of Darkseid's blood and was one of countless bastards in a line of endless betrayal. Bekka pulled her sword on him and accused him of betrayal. Bekka admitted if she could do it over again, she would warn everyone of Highfather and called him a monster. Lightray heard enough and fired a solar blast at her. Bekka used her sword to redirect the blast at him. Highfather stated she could still redeem herself. Bekka didn't believe there was any redemption for her. Bekka used the Mother Box in her sword to open up a Boom Tube. It took her from one savage world to the next in an almost cruel randomness. After a dozen worlds, Bekka was taken to Earth. In July 1962, she arrived in a village in India. A reptilian horned beast had followed her through the Boom Tube and attacked. She used her remaining strength to kick it back into the tube as it closed. She gazed at a shocked villager then collapsed. The villager and his wife showed her nothing but kindness and nursed her back to health. In time, Bekka regained her strength and became restless. Across the village's field, she found a small shrine dedicated to a god. She began to think Mother Box chose Earth as her shelter. As the place to give her hope again. Bekka consulted Mother Box and was given a bracing history lesson. She quickly learned Earth was not a paradise. There was both beauty and barbarity among the incredible achievements. The world called to her and Bekka left to travel the world. She went from overcrowded cities to isolated mountains, from places of breathtaking beauty to war-ravaged wastelands, and observed the flow of life. She never interfered but soon fell victim to loneliness and a need for companionship. In October 1962, Bekka was in Northern California when the Cuban Missile Crisis broke out. She got drunk at a bar and thought about taking out Kennedy and Khrushchev, the leaders of the United States of America and the Soviet Union. She then had a one night stand with the bartender. A year later, Bekka went to Washington D.C. and watched Kennedy's funeral procession. His courage to make peace and his murder reminded her of the dead she left behind. Bekka decided to become more directly involved in human affairs. In June 1964, Bekka was in Mississippi trying to stop three locals from murdering two black men who were simply registering voters. She killed the trio but was unable to save the lives of the two men. Horrified by the violence caused by the three men and herself, Bekka left the States. Her continued attempts to be of service to humanity to different nations and cultures always ended in blood and despair. She had enough and sought a retreat to find a measure of peace and balance. Bekka returned to the States and discovered the spirit of youth and idealism. In May 1967, she attended a concert in New York City. A young woman named Suzie Sunshine suffered a bad acid trip. Bekka followed Suzie and had Mother Box bleed the nightmares from her mind. Suzie's friends, Guitar Joe and Doctor Psycho were impressed. For the next four hours, they drank cheap coffee and talked. Joe shared his vision of a future where people of all races were equal. Bekka didn't believe high ideals were enough. There were huge gulfs between a dream and its manifestation. Guitar Joe invited Bekka to come up to The Farm, a commune where they all lived. She was touched by the Hairies' innocence and naivete. After some time, Bekka showed her power and lifted up the Hairies' van with one hand after it became stuck in a ditch. Bekka developed an affection for Joe but disagreed with some of the ideologies at play such as assigning all women into an "Earth Mother" role that had them cleaning, cooking, and pleasuring their men and Psycho's use of drugs to help expand human consciousness. Some of the Hairies also disapproved and looked to her for guidance. Bekka didn't see herself as someone particularily wise but decided to share what she had. Using crystals that Mother Box created, Bekka showed the Hairies that consciousness-expansion was possible without drugs and they could see beyond the boundaries of the universe through the window of their own souls. Soon, more Hairies started coming along on their journeys. Unintentially, a divide opened up between Joe's group and Bekka's. Bekka was distracted with finding out the truth of what was going on in Doctor Psycho's lab. In 1968, she investigated the lab and found a trapdoor that led down to the basement. Locked away down in the basement were the volunteers of Psycho's experiments. They attacked Bekka and their angry and confused thoughts seeped into her mind like psychic sewage. As she fought them off, Bekka was found out by Joe and Psycho. Psycho's claims of ushering a new level of evolution fell on deaf ears. Bekka denounced it as a travesty. Psycho broke a capsule open in front of her and Bekka was lost in a hallucination of the fused ruins of New Genesis and Apokolips. Those she loved and loathed rose from the earth and swarmed her. Suzie Sunshine stepped forward and pleaded with her. Bekka sensed her ineffable quality and came to. The Farm broke apart that night. A large group of Hairies left with Bekka but she was not done with Psycho. He secretly moved his lab and subjects outside The Farm to a secured site. Bekka swore there would be a reckoning. In a few months, Bekka's commune New New Genesis prospered. She took solace in being able to plant something pure there. Meanwhile, Doctor Psycho misused one of the Mother Box crystals for his experiments. He transformed Guitar Joe and his subjects into winged monsters then sent them after Bekka. Bekka's sense of contentment, completeness and profound gratitude was quickly swept away. After an hour, Bekka seemed to have fought the monsters off but another wave came. Bekka recognized one as Joe and realized the crystal was embedded in his chest. She touched her palm to the crystal and used her heart-connection to Joe and his connection to the others to activate it. The monsters were restored to humans and a portal to oneness was opened. The Hairies were brought to a place of union and sacredness beyond words. Joe led Bekka and the others to Psycho's cave but it was already cleared out. She searched around and found the bodies of the people who didn't survive the experiments. Joe tried to ease her guilt and his own by saying more would have died if not for her actions. Bekka decided she had to leave. Hiding away wasn't the answer for her. The gap between ideals and reality had to be actively bridged out there in the world. Bekka promised the Hairies they would always be in her heart and flew off. Over the decades, Bekka came to be known as Wonder Woman. Some claimed she was a divine protector sent from beyond the stars to protect mankind. Some said she was a dreamer and an idealist who'd known loss beyond imagining. She appeared suddenly in a time of great need to save the weak and meted out hard justice to the guilty. At some point, Bekka encountered Hernan Guerra in Greece and spent a week together. At first, Bekka was thrilled to encounter another superhuman and let her guard down to be herself but she soon had enough of Guerra's insufferable ego and left. In the present, Bekka was in San Francisco when a helicopter went out of control. She changed into Wonder Woman and leaped to the helicopter's underside. She forced her fingers through the fuselage to slow its descent as she helped land it. She vanished from the scene, packed her things, and left the city. Lois Lane compiled a dossier on Wonder Woman and came to admire her but was bothered with some doubt due to her association with Superman. While flying over Stonehenge, Wonder Woman was found by Superman. Superman insisted they were two of a kind and should be together. Wonder Woman thought otherwise and slammed him. Intrigued by Jackson Alpert and his Forever People, Wonder Woman went to the Eternity Institute's global headquarters and was welcomed with open arms. Several days later, Superman arrived. She was sent out with Moonrider, Dreamer, and Serifan to test his motives. She was more than willing to give him a lesson in humility but Superman broke her wrist. Superman mused with her healing capacity, it would mend itself in an hour. He surrendered and Alpert welcomed him as a friend. Wonder Woman was impressed with Alpert but recognized he was a good talker. To her, a lofty speech concealed a darker agenda. But she wanted to believe Alpert was sincere and the Forever People would achieve great things with time to adjust. Wonder Woman spent her night with Superman on the basis she took what she wanted when she wanted it. The next day, she declined Alpert's offer to undergo his upgrade process because she had no desire to become more "god-like" and had her fill of gods. She remained behind and offered to analyze his program for flaws and potentialities he was blind to. Alpert, Wonder Woman, and Dreamer watched as Superman went through the process. She realized Superman was experiencing agony and demanded his release. She eventually broke him out and was hit for her troubles. After Superman collapsed, Wonder Woman and Dreamer took Superman back to his room to recover. Wonder Woman later encountered Batman for the first time. He sneaked into the facility and was gathering information for his investigation into Alpert. Alpert invited Wonder Woman and Superman to stay as teachers for the Forever People. Wonder Woman said she would ponder the offer but Superman refused. Days later, the three met and Batman revealed Psycho was Alpert all along. Wonder Woman recalled her encounter with Psycho in the 1968. Jackson Alpert unleashed his Never People and captured them. Alpert took DNA from the three, incorporated it into his formula and managed to upgrade himself. Saved by a disgruntled Forever named Fastback, they raced to Mumbai to stop the Forever People once and for all. Wonder Woman tried to appeal to them and convince them to relocate to a new planet and take the time to grow into their new forms then one day return to aid mankind. Her speech was met with laughter and mockery. Superman had enough and went with his plan. A battle broke out. Serifan froze both in place but he was killed instantly by Superman's heat vision. Wonder Woman remained on the floating citadel and fought Dreamer then Sumo then Moonrider and Vykin. Vykin turned into shadow form and unleashed a psychic storm on Wonder Woman, pulling her deepest fears out. Superman and Batman returned and neutralized the Forevers with an antidote. In the aftermath, Wonder Woman hoped the threat of the Forever People convinced mankind to work together to rebuild the planet. As Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman departed the institute, Superman brought up the mystery of Doctor Psycho's missing body. Wonder Woman theorized that Lex Luthor's team might have taken the body before they returned and felt fit not to tell them. Psycho suddenly emerged from the mountain below in a newly evolved form. He referred to himself as Imperiex. He called himself a god and reiterated his desire to usher in peace and order. Wonder Woman didn't believe anything he had to say and attacked. The three were soon placed under Imperiex's control and stormed Zurich. After much effort, Mother Box freed Wonder Woman's consciousness. She knocked Imperiex off his feet but was attacked by Batman and Superman. Mother saved them as well. Superman proposed she free the people of Zurich, too, but Imperiex crushed her to pieces. Wonder Woman and Mother Box screamed in pain. Suddenly, they were boomed to Pripyat, an abandoned city in Ukraine. Wonder Woman was still in shock and was blasted by Imperiex. Despite his protests, Batman took Wonder Woman away to recover. She went on about failing Mother Box and clutched the single cracked shard of her then realized the three of them still bore a connection to Imperiex and they could use it to their advantage. Batman took the shard and attacked Imperiex's mind at risk of losing his own. Wonder Woman regained her focus, will, and strength and battered Imperiex so he would loosen his grip on Batman's mind. Superman joined her as Batman dug deeper. Wonder Woman then summoned her sword. The shard channeled their minds and fused their will to the blade. They gripped the sword together and stabbed Imperiex in the chest, invading his psyche. They tore down the walls of his consciousness and forced him to de-evolve back into elderly Jackson Alpert. Alpert vowed he would soon evolve back into Imperiex again so Wonder Woman sliced his head off. Superman incinerated his remains. The trio was soon surrounded by three advanced aircraft. President Amanda Waller, Colonel Steve Trevor, and Dr. Lex Luthor approached them for a discussion. They relocated to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. When Waller asked what the government should do with them, Wonder Woman mused they should be thanking them for saving the world. But Luthor blamed them for the threat of Imperiex and the Forever People. Superman protested until Waller played a report by Lois Lane talking about her hero and late father, who was killed during the Mumbai incident. The Justice League was formed. At the Tower of Justice, Luthor, now their advisor, reminded them to keep up their end of the pact and make the world a better place then left. Wonder Woman reiterated she hated Luthor but Superman said it wasn't worth the energy. Batman noted the angry protestors down below but Wonder Woman noted the crowds were getting smaller every day and they were winning them over. Batman expressed his concern with Waller and Luthor but Superman declared they had a lot to learn if they thought the Justice League could be controlled. At point, she struck up a 'friends with benefits' relationship with Steve Trevor and was amused he thought he was in control while they engaged in relations. She once opened up and told him about Orion. After another trist, Wonder Woman used her Mother Box to track Trevor down and boomed to a compound occupied by the terrorist organization Kobra. She saved Trevor from execution and freed him from his restraints. Trevor insisted he didn't need any back up but Wonder Woman lent her aid to taking down Kobra. As Trevor reiterated he wanted Wonder Woman gone, she threw her sword and impaled the Kobra leader before he could attack Trevor. When the leader activated their weapon Giganta, a giant robot, she decided to let Trevor "handle it" like he said. Once he had enough and begged for help, Wonder Woman sliced the robot's right arm off, freeing Trevor. Giganta pounded her into a wall with a flurry of attacks, tossed her and tried to smash her with a section of wall. Wonder Woman slipped through a Boom Tube and boomed behind her. She stabbed the back of Giganta's head and ripped the hole open then reached in a pulled some wires. Giganta deactivated. She then stopped Trevor from calling his mission completion and engaged in relations with him. Wonder Woman joined Superman and Batman in raiding a bunker under the Kasnian embassy and securing stolen government files from a terrorist organization. After slicing and hacking through many, Wonder Woman fought an operative named Cheetah one on one. Cheetah had an initial advantage with his metal claws and agility, but he was no match for Wonder Woman. She elbowed him in the back of the head then threw him into a wall. Back at the Tower, Superman tossed around an idea of taking over the world but Wonder Woman wasn't interested. The next day, she went with him to the remains of Silas Stone's laboratory after it was blown up the night before by one of Will Magnus' droids. Called back to the Tower, the League realized they were being framed for the murder of not just Stone but two others. Superman asked Wonder Woman to see Trevor for information on the forensics report. She found Trevor in a gym exercising with a staff. Trevor wasn't fooled by her visit and knew what she was after. He refused to tell her. Wonder Woman proposed a bet and a match. Trevor knew a losing wager when he heard it and again asked if her boyfriend, Superman, would be okay with them both getting something. She headbutted him and reiterated Superman was not her boyfriend. She declared she didn't belong to no man. Trevor alluded to Orion and was tossed into a weight bench. She held her sword to his throat. Trevor promised not to mention him again and was about to leave. He revealed Ray Palmer was found sliced in half and Wonder Woman's sword as implicated as the murder weapon. Concerned about Batman's prolonged absence, Wonder Woman and Superman found him at Karen Beecher's mansion fighting the real murderers, three droids that shared their characteristics. They failed to save the remaining scientists that gathered at the mansion nor capture the droids. Superman heard a faint heartbeat and pointed out Will Magnus was barely alive. They returned to the Tower with Magnus no closer to vindicating themselves of the murders. Since they used Boom Tubes, Superman inquired if they were from New Genesis. Wonder Woman never saw anything like them before. Batman revealed Magnus once told him the government was trying to duplicate the Boom Tubes on their own. He suggested going to the last scientist connected to Project Fair Play for help, Dr. Luthor. Luthor revealed it was a program dedicated to neutralizing the Justice League if needed but he, too, was assassinated by a droid. President Waller sanctioned Fair Play and authorized Steve Trevor to demand the League's surrender. Superman and Wonder Woman went outside to mount a last stand. As the battle shifted in Trevor's favor, Wonder Woman tried to generate a Boom Tube but discovered the government figured out a way to block it. Just as Trevor's forces were going to fire on Wonder Woman and Superman, Dr. Luthor boomed between them. Luthor explained Magnus was the real mastermind behind the murders and planned to detonate a Nanite Bomb that would link every mind on the planet into one. Wonder Woman was unable to boom past the Tower's shield like Luthor. Superman's assault on the Tower gave Batman enough of an opening to get free and power down the shield. While Superman fought the three droids in the city, Batman confronted Magnus and Platinum, a robot who posed as Magnus' wife Tina. Just as Platinum was about to impale Batman, Wonder Woman came to his defense and decked it to an upper level. Platinum proved a match with its ability to regenerate and reconnect parts of itself. Wonder Woman managed to knock Platinum on its back and plunged her sword into it. Platinum generated spikes from her abdomen and shredded her up. As Platinum leaped at her, with the sword still stuck in it, Wonder Woman grabbed hold of the pommel and generated a Boom Tube. Platinum was teleported into the Sun. Wonder Woman returned to the center of the Tower and used her sword to take out the Nanite Bomb's timer. However, Superman's ship was used as a power source and was still connected. The ship's core became destable. Superman suddenly appeared and heaved the ship into space, where it could detonate. With the world saved, Wonder Woman began to think about her unresolved problems back home. Days later, she decided it was time to go back and face her problems. Dr. Luthor decided to go with her and explore other universes. Superman understood why she had to do it but didn't like it. A few days later, Wonder Woman said her goodbyes to Superman and Batman and boomed home with Luthor. Screenshots 33marriage.PNG 32boyfriend.PNG 31tired.PNG 28bekka.PNG 27authority.PNG 22fire.PNG 21bleed.PNG 20yes.PNG 19bekka.PNG 18usunder.PNG 17blood.PNG 16god.PNG 15send.PNG 14send.PNG 13wwb.PNG 58sword.PNG 50dead.PNG 44mad.PNG 43live.PNG 40gift.PNG 39wedding.PNG 39special.PNG 38tight.PNG 37weakness.PNG 36married.PNG 35time.PNG 62lowtech.PNG Bekka (21).PNG Bekka (20).PNG Bekka (19).PNG Bekka (18).PNG Bekka (17).PNG Bekka (16).PNG Bekka (15).PNG Bekka (14).PNG Bekka (13).PNG Bekka (12).PNG Bekka (11).PNG Bekka (10).PNG Bekka (9).PNG Bekka (8).PNG Bekka (7).PNG Bekka (6).PNG Bekka (5).PNG Bekka (4).PNG Bekka (3).PNG Bekka (2).PNG Bekka (1).PNG 66 (3)-0.PNG Category:DC Universe Category:Aliens Category:Amazon Category:Sword Wielders Category:Red Hair Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Telekinesis Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Perverts Category:Deities Category:Goddess Category:Royalty Category:Slave Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Invulnerability Category:Damsel in Distress Category:New God Category:Princess Category:Super Hero Category:Super Hero Category:DCUAOM Category:Whore Category:Married Category:Military Category:Seduction Category:Women with Superpowers Category:B Class Category:Apokolips Category:Murder Category:Warrior Category:Female Category:Female